In the Stars
by JadeMoon
Summary: (Complete. Sequel coming soon.)Bree and Hunter are together, but the spell is wearing off. Will he get back together with Morgan?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody. It's been forever since I've done anything on this site. I just had a case of major writer's block for months. Well, now I've gotten a new Sweep idea. I don't know if I'll update Hardships again. I've gotta see if anything comes to me for that story again. Hopefully something _will _come to me. But for now I'm sticking with this story, which came to me in the shower. That's not very surprising to me, since that's probably my best time to think. So let me know what you think about this story. I'll try to update often, even though I'm sometimes swamped with homework. It sucks being a sophomore in high school sometimes. Anyway, enjoy! If you have any ideas for this story or Hardship, just include them in a review.

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

In the Stars 

~Hunter's POV~

"Do you understand it now?" I asked. Bree nodded, twirling her hair around her finger. 

"Yeah. I mean, this witch history is just so interesting and rich. Who knew that witches were actually keeping history so many years ago, before other groups of people started keeping history?" she said. 

It was nine o'clock on a Sunday night. I was filling Bree in on what she missed at the coven meeting last night. She spent the night in New York City at her father's apartment, after going on a shopping spree for a new summer wardrobe. In my opinion, Bree had enough clothes, so much more than Morgan. But Morgan was still incredibly good looking. Anyway, last night Sky and I taught the coven some witch history. It had been awhile since we had. Bree missed out on a lot. I thought it was a little strange how she wanted me to come over to her house at night. It was also empty except for her and me.

"Well," I said, "that basically sums it all up. That's what you missed. Actually, I might have gone a little too far. You might know some more than the coven."

Bree giggled and looked up at me. "I'd like to talk to you about something." I nodded, and she continued. "When I get older and it's time for me to get a job, I want to do something in the Wiccan world, maybe. I mean, I still want to model and try to get into acting, but I also want Wicca to be a major part of my life. My connection with it just runs really deep."

"That's great," I said sincerely. "Just don't work in the Council," I said, rolling my eyes. I had recently quit my job as Seeker for the International Council of Witches. 

"I wanted to ask you if, well, if… you would tutor me," Bree said. "If it's not a bother," she added in a rush. "I'm totally serious about this. I WANT to do something with Wicca."

I pondered this for a moment. Tutoring Bree might mean less time with Morgan. What would she think about this? She's Bree's best friend. I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem. "Sure," I replied. "I'd be happy to do it."

Bree grinned and thanked me over and over again. We set it up so that I would tutor her after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours. We would alternate houses. As Bree said good-bye to me, she had a weird look in her eyes. It looked like lust.


	2. Meeting With Morgan

Chapter 2

AN: Hey. I had today off from school, so I had time to think of what to write. By the way, I've made a change in the story. It's very minor. In the previous chapter, I said Hunter would tutor Bree on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours. I'm going to change that to Fridays and Mondays. Enjoy the update!      

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**                                                                                                                                            

~Morgan's POV~

I sipped my cup of tea and leaned on my beloved car, Das Boot, while waiting for Hunter to come. He said he wanted to talk to me about something that sounded a little ominous. We had been talking on the phone, so I couldn't read his emotions like I would have been able to do if we were face to face. Or, more specifically, mouth to mouth. I dipped the tea bag back into my cup and zipped my coat up further. It was a surprisingly cool day for May.

My senses tingled and I quickly finished my tea. I drained the last of it and dumped the cup into a nearby trashcan. Hunter parked his car behind mine and got out, smiling. "Hey," I said, hurrying to meet him. His lips met mine, and we wrapped our arms around each other. It was he who broke away. "Hey, wait," I complained, moving my mouth back toward his. Hunter gently pushed me away.

"I want to talk to you, love." I nodded and we sat down on a bench outside a small restaurant. 

"Wait, just tell me if it's bad news," I said. Hunter seemed a little tense.

He shook his head. "No, no," Hunter replied. "Nobody's hurt, the family's fine, everything is good."

"Okay," I said, "but you feel a little weird to me. Are you sure you feel okay?"

He smiled. "Wouldn't you be able to tell? Your powers have been getting considerably stronger lately." I laughed. It was true- I was really growing into my powers. I thought that they were done growing, like height.

"So, what's the big news?" I asked.

"Well, I was tutoring Bree yesterday." I nodded. This was nothing new. He told me about this Friday. "She told me that she wants to get a job in the Wiccan world." Now, _this _was something new, Bree never told me. "Anyway, she was completely serious about it. Bree asked me to tutor her about witch history. When we're finished we'll move onto some other stuff- the elements, astrological signs, maybe herbs. You know, the basics. I'm going to tutor her on Fridays and Mondays for two hours after school. I know that we meet up after school, but this is probably the best time to do it. You know about Bree's social life."

I smiled. "Yes, of course. I do. Well, I've got no problem with it. So why did you seem so tense when you pulled up?"

Hunter sucked in a breath and gaze at me steadily. "Well, I picked up something a little strange about her." I raised my eyebrows and nodded for him to continue. "It's not something that I really picked up, but something I saw. It kind of… looked like lust in her eyes. Like she wanted me real bad." I gasped and turned away, breathing hard. 

"This doesn't make sense," I whispered. "I mean, she's got Robbie. You're her best friend's boyfriend. She would never cheat on Robbie, nevertheless with MY boyfriend! Bree is completely loyal." I realized I was kind of rambling and abruptly shut up, pressing my lips together tightly. "Sorry," I said. "I sounded like I was getting mad at you. But I'm not mad at you at all. I will be talking to Bree, just to clear things up. And if that doesn't work, then…" I trailed off. I shrugged my shoulders. :Just watch out, okay? I mean, Bree usually gets what she wants. Even if what she wants happens to be you."

"Alright," Hunter replied. He gave me a half smile. "I'll be careful." I laughed, even though my heart didn't feel into it. I was feeling a little sick that Bree might be interested in Hunter. Even worse, I can't ignore the fact that she might move in on him. Hunter kissed me and stood up. "I'd better be going," he said. "But I'll be watching Bree." He walked away and I closed my eyes and leaned back against the building.


	3. First Lesson

Hey everyone! I wrote up this update today. Hope u like it, and don't forget to review!

                                                                                                                      JadeMoon**

Chapter 3: First Lesson

~Hunter's POV~

            I felt Bree pull up at my house, so I closed my book and walked outside to greet her. I must say, she was looking really good today. It was unseasonably warm, which was a little strange, considering it had been cold earlier in the week. The temperature was in the mid- 80s, and Bree sure was dressed for the weather. She had on a red halter top that, well, _halted _about an inch above her bellybutton. She wore low-rise dark jean shorts that made me wonder if she had on any underwear. My thoughts were put to rest when I saw a hot pink band creep over the top of the shorts when she bent back into her car, Breezy.

            Bree pulled her shorts back up and turned around. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "I didn't see you!" I smirked and stood aside to let her in. Bree gave me a luxurious smile and stepped into the house.

            "I made some tea," I said unnecessarily. Bree had already smelled it. "I'll go get it. Sit down," I said, motioning toward the couch. "I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I felt really hot and out of breath, even though I had the air conditioner on full blast. What the hell was going on with me? It's not like I'm attracted to Bree or anything. I mean, she's really good looking, but I've got Morgan. Did Bree put a spell on me? I laughed silently. Now there's a stupid thought. Or was it?

            I brought the tea out of the kitchen and into the living room, only to find the room empty. I frowned and sensed Bree in… my room?? I hurried up the stairs and found her examining the very few books in my bookcase. I cleared my throat and Bree turned. "Hey," she said, smiling. "I heard you come up the stairs. Thought you wouldn't mind if I looked around. It's funny." She smiled again. "I've been here so many times, but I have never been upstairs." Bree looked around my room. "Looks like you didn't have much time to settle in or unpack." I looked around and felt heat rise to my cheeks. I had been so intent on investigating Cal and Selene that when I first arrived in Widow's Vale, I just threw my clothes into drawers and did the same with my books. I didn't arrange the books in the bookcases. Most of them were still in boxes. I hadn't put up any pictures or anything. Only lots of candles. Bree raised here eyebrows and sat down in my bed. "I think it's kinda cozy."

            "What?!" I said in disbelief. "I don't like it at all. I need some type of interior decorator." Bree laughed.

            "Yeah, I don't think much of it either. Just trying to make you feel good." Bree kept laughing, but I stopped. Was she flirting with me? "Are you okay?" she asked me, frowning slightly. I nodded.

            "Let's get started, why don't we?" Bree got up and followed me down the stairs. We settled onto the couch. "Now I know you know about the Seven Clans, but we're gonna go a little more in depth. This is the stuff I did with Morgan a few months back. I'm teaching you in the same style I taught her."

            "Sure, I'm in," Bree said. So for the next couple of hours, we studied the clans. Bree seemed to actually take an interest. This surprised me. When I learned this stuff, it bored the hell out of me. At the end of the lesson, I quizzed her, and she got every question right. Bree WAS serious about having some sort of career in Wicca. I always saw her as a little bit of a ditz, always checking out her hair, make-up, and clothes in the bathroom at school. Guess I underestimated her.

            "So, Mr. Niall," Bree said at the end of the lesson, "what's up for next time?"

            "Probably some work with herbs. They're important in the Wiccan world. Maybe you can even start an herb garden."

            "Cool," she replied. "Guess I'll see you next time." Then she did something that left me utterly shocked and practically speechless. She kissed me. Yeah, it was on the cheek, but still. "Thank you so much for doing this." She leaned over and kissed me long and slowly on the cheek. I jerked back.

            "Well, um, your welcome, uh… Bree." I caught me breath. "But you shouldn't do that again. Both of us have a boyfriend and girlfriend. It's not right."

            Bree smiled. "Of course. Forgive me for that. It won't happen again." She raised her eyes to mine and smiled wickedly." Actually, I hope it will." Before I could react, she touched my cheek and walked out the door, leaving me feeling bewildered.


	4. Next Monday

Chapter 4: Next Monday

Just some very mild cursing in this update. I put stars after the F-word. Enjoy!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            I burst into school angrily on Monday. My eyes were peeled for- who else?- Bree. Hunter told me that she had kissed him on the cheek after their lesson on Friday. Hunter begged me not to go after Bree, that the kiss didn't mean anything, that he could handle this himself, but I knew I had to. Bree was _my _best friend, and Hunter was _my _boyfriend. I made my way to the basement and slammed open the door. My fellow coven members looked up at me in surprise. A quick scan gave me negative results- Bree wasn't there. "Where the hell is Bree?" I practically screamed.

            Robbie's eyes widened. "Whoa, calm down, Morgan."

            "Don't tell me to f*****g calm down!" I yelled. At the same exact time, everyone's jaws dropped. I hardly ever cursed. But this was a major exception. I closed my eyes. "Sorry," I said in my normal voice. "I'm sorry. Do you know where Bree is?" I asked, calmly and quietly. 

            "No, we don't know," Raven supplied. "Were you smoking something last night?" I growled, turned quickly on my heel, and swept out of the doorway. I stepped into the hallway and almost immediately saw the back of Bree's head. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. I was ready to fight if I had to.

            I grabbed Bree's shoulder and spun her around. But it wasn't Bree. It was Haley Houster, who was in my English class. She looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, Morgan?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, smiling slightly, "but I thought you were Bree."

            Haley's eyes brightened, and she smiled at me. "Really?" Haley thought this was a compliment, and it kinda of was, because Bree is drop dead gorgeous. Anyone even remotely compared, even on one aspect, to Bree is considered pretty, too.

            "Yeah," I said, "from the back of your head you really look like Bree."

            "Thanks!" Haley exclaimed. "I just KNEW I was doing something right with my hair." She walked away, smiling brightly. _Weird exchange, _I thought. _Oh yeah, Bree. I almost forgot. _I heard a familiar laugh down the hallway and followed the sound. Bree was walking with a boy I didn't know.

            "Bree," I snarled, "we need to talk."

            "Sure. Bye, Ron," she said to the guy next to her. "What's up, Morgan?"

            "Don't play innocent with me. I know what you did to Hunter on Friday. You kissed him. I've been calling you, e-mailing you, and going by your house since Friday trying to get a hold of you. Where were you?"

            . "I was visiting my aunt in Albany. Guess I forgot to tell you. And that kiss?" Bree laughed and waved her hand. "It was only a simple kiss on the cheek. A thank you. I really appreciate Hunter helping me. God knows I probably can't learn this stuff on my own. It's so extensive. But that kiss was no big deal. Besides, Hunter pulled away pretty fast. In his eyes, I'm no competition to you." After Bree said that line, she looked sad.

            "Whoa, wait a minute, Bree. You don't like Hunter, do you?"

            Bree smiled but kept her eyes down on the floor. "Of course not, Morgan. I mean, he is really good looking. But I've got Robbie. I couldn't be happier." I sent out my witch senses and knew Bree was lying.

            "Bree," I said," you can't hide anything from a witch. I know you're lying." She raised her eyes and gasped.

            "I do not like Hunter!" she exclaimed. "Morgan, he's YOUR boyfriend. I am NOT going after him."

            "Bree, don't lie to me! I know you like him! So what, you're only doing these stupid lessons because you want to be around him?"

            "Oh my God, Morgan, no! I am completely serious about Wicca. _Completely._" I cast my senses again and was surprised to find she was actually telling the truth. But how convenient that she could take witch lessons from someone she liked.

            "Why didn't you ask Sky for lessons? You know her better than you know Hunter." Bree opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked nervous. 

"Uh, well, you know, I'm more comfortable with Hunter."

            "Bree, you're much better friends with Sky. And you have been ever since you met her and Hunter."

            "Sky's busy. She's trying to work on her relationship with Raven. I don't want to be in the way. Morgan, you're my best friend. I'm not hitting on Hunter or anything. Besides, this a better way for me to get to know him. Whenever he and I hang out, you and Robbie are always there. We only go on double dates."

            I sighed. It was hard to stay mad at Bree ever since we put our relationship back together. "Okay, Bree, I'm sorry. I overreacted." 

            Bree laughed. "Yeah, you do that sometimes. I'm sorry about that kiss. It won't happen again."

            "Okay, Bree. I got to get to class. See you later. Bye."

            "Bye."

~Bree's diary entry that night~

            Morgan blew up at me in the hall today at school. She knows I like Hunter. But little does Morgan know that she can't get in my way of stealing Hunter. Tonight's the night- no more waiting. I'm casting a love spell.


	5. Love Spell

Chapter 5: Love Spell

Sorry it's been 18 days since I last updated. I've had a lot of schoolwork going on, especially world history. That course buries me alive in homework. It also sucked that I had numerous quizzes and tests in all seven of my subjects. Luckily, I got out at 11:15 for Thanksgiving break, so I decided to FINALLY update. Enjoy!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Recap of Chapter 4 from Bree's POV~

            Morgan sighed. "Okay, Bree, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

I laughed. "Yeah, you do that sometimes. I'm sorry about that kiss. It won't happen again." _Yeah, right, _I thought. _There's no way I can keep my hands off him._

"Okay, Bree," Morgan said. "I got to get to class. See you later. Bye"

"Bye."

~Still Bree's POV~

 As Morgan walked away, I knew right away that I was going to have to resort to some desperate measures. Measures that I hoped I wouldn't need to resort to. It was time to perform the love spell. I didn't want to, because I knew it would definitely mess up Hunter and his personality. Also, I would lose Morgan's friendship when Hunter fell in love with me. Even though I wanted her man, I still wanted to be friends with Morgan.

I walked to my first period trigonometry class. (AN: One book said Bree was in trigonometry, and another said calculus. So I'm sticking with trig.) I thought back to when Morgan let me read the diary of her ancestor Rose MacEwan. Rose had performed a love spell on Diarmuid. She used a rose stone and said a spell on it. Diarmuid was instantly attracted to her. I needed a rose stone. Rose got hers out of her mother's cabinet. While my trig teacher wrote notes on the board, I imagined going into my father's desk and taking out a rose stone from the multiple stones he had in there. I bit back a laugh. I wish dad were Wiccan so I could get all my supplies from him.

I went to Practical Magick after school to look for the rose stone. The bell above the door jangled as I stepped inside. I breathed in the fragrant, musty air and walked up to the counter. Alice wasn't there, but Finn was. He was arranging jewelry on little velvet beds under the counter. "Uh, hi," I said. Finn made me feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe because he looked at everyone suspiciously. 

"How may I help you?" Finn asked. "Bree, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm pretty much a regular."

"I've noticed," Finn said. "So what do you need?"

"I'm looking for a rose stone. Just one."

"A rose stone?" Finn repeated. He raised his eyebrows. "Rose stones are very powerful. Their main use is for love." Finn reached under the jewelry and produced a gorgeous rose stone. It wasn't too big or too small. I turned it over in my hand and smiled. This spell would work great. "Is there any special use for the stone?" Finn asked.

I looked up at Finn. I didn't have to tell him anything. I debated telling him what he could do to himself, but just made up a quick lie. "I just want to use the rose stone in basic spells. You know, just to make the spell a little more powerful," I said. I could tell Finn didn't believe me, but this was none of his business. 

Finn just looked at me. I tried to smile, but couldn't. What was with this guy? "Is there anything else you need?" he asked me. 

"Yes," I replied. "I almost forgot. I need a book of basic spells." Finn tilted his head to the right to indicate for me to follow. I pushed myself off the counter I was leaning against and walked a few feet behind him. Finn bent down and grabbed a book of spells. I flipped through it, looking for love spells. I saw one that required the use of the rose stone and some herbs. Finn watched me as I read the list of ingredients. I told him the ingredients I needed, and he got them for me. As he put some herbs in a bag, he said, "These are the ingredients for a love spell."

Uh-oh. I was busted. I flipped through a few pages and saw a similar spell that required a few of the same ingredients, the rose stone, and some other herbs. I was about to tell Finn that I wanted the herbs for whatever spell I was on when I checked the title. Oh my God. It was for a healthy reproductive system. (AN: I wonder if there's a spell for something like that.) I gulped and showed the spell to Finn. "That's what I want the herbs for." My cheeks were turning red, and Finn smiled.

"Then you're going to need some more herbs," he said. I couldn't tell if Finn believed me or not. After he rang up my purchases, Finn handed me my bag. He kept one hand on it, though, not letting go. "Be very careful with love spells, Bree. I've seen some go horribly wrong. Rejection always hurts, but when this guy breaks your heart because he doesn't really love you, it's ten times worse. I suggest you don't do it. You're only causing more hurt for yourself and for him."

"I already told you," I said, "I'm not performing a love spell."

            Finn simply said, "That's what all the girls say." He let go of my bag and disappeared down an aisle. I walked out of Practical Magick feeling a little dazed. Was Finn right, or was he just messing with me?


	6. The Spell is Performed

Chapter 6: The Spell is Performed

Sorry it's been a LONG time since I updated. I've been pretty busy. Anyway, here's the next installment. Be sure to review!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Bree's POV~

            I arrived home with the spell book and all my ingredients. Finn's words reverberated in my head. I couldn't help wondering if he was right about the whole love spell being wrong. Finn sounded like he was talking from his experience, and he did look a little pained. I would have to ask him. But I put Finn out of my head and concentrated on my spell. 

I set everything on the floor and changed into a beautiful pastel green robe that I had bought a few months ago. It didn't have any designs on it, and I liked it that way. I arranged everything just the way they all looked in the picture in the book. I couldn't help smiling as I thought of what Hunter would be like after I had performed the spell. I was about to go grab some red and pink candles when the phone rang. I hurried to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Hey, Bree, it 's Morgan," Morgan said brightly.

I checked my watch. Dad would be home at 6, and he wanted to have dinner with me and take me to a movie. One of our monthly father-daughter nights. He felt we never spent enough time together. Enough time? He was never around! "Yeah, Morgan? We got to hurry. My dad will be home soon, and we have plans." I didn't exactly lie. My father would be home soon… in about two hours. Plenty of time to do the spell. But I wanted to get some quality time with Hunter before he came home.

"Ok, Bree, I'll make it quick. I just wanted to apologize once more for coming down kind of hard on you in school. You know-" I rolled my eyes and tuned Morgan out. She could sometimes be a real chatterbox. I slumped down in a chair and studied my fingernails. Time for a manicure. "Bree, are you there?" Morgan asked.

I sat up. "Yeah, I agree," I said, praying that she was asking for my opinion. 

Morgan sighed. "I just knew you would. So, you, me, Robbie and Hunter are on for Saturday?"

"Whoa, what?" I asked. "A double-date?"

"Yeah. Didn't you listen to a word I said? Or did you zone out completely?"

"No, no, I heard you," I replied. "Just busting your chops. Um, I'll check in with Robbie for Saturday."

"I already did, " Morgan said cheerfully. I gripped the phone a little tighter. Damn, she was always one step ahead of everything!

"Okay," I replied slowly. "I'll have to see if I have any plans."

"Sure. I know how big a social butterfly you are." Morgan laughed, and I gave a fake one.

"Listen, that's my dad's car," I lied. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I put down the phone and walked back over to my spell. The phone rang again. _My God. Why is everyone calling me?_

I picked up the phone and gave an exasperated hello. "Bree, is that you?" The familiar British accent warmed my bones, and I gripped the phone hard. 

"Hey, Hunter," I breathed. "What's up?"

"Is there something wrong with you voice?" he asked. I loosened my grip on the phone and frowned. So much for taking hints that I like him.

"No," I replied normally. "So what's up?"

"I'm busy on Thursday and Friday, so I was wondering if we could move our lesson to Wednesday. Is that okay?" I smiled and moved my tongue over my lips. Good. I would get to see him sooner.

"Sure. I love this witch history. I can't wait!"

"Good." Hunter laughed. "Until then."

"Until then," I said. I smiled and got up from the chair, stretching luxuriously. I began to walk away when the phone rang AGAIN! I screamed obscenities and picked up the phone. "What?" I asked.

"Bree, I'm in the middle of a meeting. I can't make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Go out and have fun. Bye." Dad hung up before I could utter a goodbye. I shrugged and walked away slowly, willing the phone to ring. When it didn't I walked over to my spell, grabbed the pink and red candles, and sat down. I consulted the book and arranged the candles according to the diagram. I placed bowls with the four elements on the sides of my circle and purified it. I picked up the rose stone and chanted a love spell repeatedly. I began to get warm and opened my eyes. The stone was glowing brightly, and my eyes widened. An image of Hunter appeared in the stone, and I grinned broadly. I dismantled the circle and stepped outside. The phone rang, and this time, I was happy to get it.

"Hello," I said.

"Bree, it's Hunter, I'm coming over." The line went dead, and I laughed. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and put on some make-up. I heard a car pull up and hurried downstairs. The bell rang, and I sprinted to the door. Hunter hurried in and wrapped his arms around me. "I should have been with you all along," he said. I opened my mouth to reply, and Hunter pressed his mouth on mine for a long kiss. This was just what I had always wanted.


	7. The Morning

Chapter 7: The Morning

Hey. Sorry if this is a short chapter, but I'm a little blank right now, and this is one of the few opportunities when I get some time to myself to write. Be sure to review!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Bree's POV~

            I woke up on Tuesday morning to see the sun rising in the sky. I smiled and stretched, yawning wide and curling my toes. I looked to my right, where Hunter was sleeping deeply. I smothered a laugh and checked the time. I wouldn't have to get up for school for another 45 minutes. 

            I couldn't believe the spell actually worked. Now I only had to hope Hunter would remain clueless to the fact I put a spell on him. I remembered that Diarmuid found the rose quartz (AN: Thanks for pointing out the error, MoOn-ChIcK0304) and the spell was broken. Rose MacEwan's life pretty much went downhill for a while after that.

            I was ecstatic to be together with Hunter, but a part of me felt really guilty. I felt bad for Morgan. Now that I had taken away her soul mate, she might actually remain dateless for the rest of her life. I smiled a little at that. I imagined visiting Morgan with Hunter, when we were all old. She would be sitting in a rocking chair, knitting, while Hunter and I would still be having the time of our lives. We would be grandparents and would have absolutely gorgeous children and grandchildren. Morgan would be living in a small house, all alone. 

            "Good morning," Hunter whispered next to me. I turned to face him. Hunter was smiling, and his hair was all rumpled from sleep. The blanket had fallen to the middle of his naked chest. I blushed at the night we had had. 

            Hunter stayed at my house, and we both got just a little bit drunk. We hopped into bed, and the rest is history. Hunter reached over to stroke my hair. "You know I love you, right?"

            I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Of course. I love you, too." We both leaned over to kiss each other, and pulled back about a minute later. Hunter turned to lie on his back, and he stared at the ceiling. What are you thinking about?" I asked.

            Hunter turned his head, not looking very happy anymore. "I'm going to have to tell Morgan I don't love her anymore. It's going to be a little hard."

            My eyes instantly narrowed. "What do you mean, it will be hard? You love me now. Not her."

            Hunter sighed. "I just mean that things will be awkward, since she really, really loves me. She's not going to want to let go of me. Plus, you're her best friend. What is she going to think about us?" His eyes were wide, and I got lost in his green pools.

            "Um, uh…" I stuttered. A light bulb went off on top of my head, and I smiled. "We won't tell Morgan. This will be our little secret."

            Hunter laughed. "Good. I love secrets." He kissed me again and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You're going to have to break up with Robbie, too, right?" He eyed me warily.

            "Of course," I answered. "I'm done with him. I never really wanted Robbie in the first place. He just kind of rushed me into that relationship."

            Hunter nodded. "I'm going to be in the bathroom." He got up, and I closed my eyes, but quickly opened them again. I hadn't thought about Robbie. I was just so wrapped up in Hunter. I felt tears gather in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I really did like Robbie. I didn't love him, not in that sense, but I truly loved him as a friend. He would be crushed. What would that do to our friendship? 

I got up and put on my bathrobe. I went down to the kitchen, where the answering machine was blinking. I pressed the button, and my father's voice rang throughout the room. "It's your father, Bree. I'm traveling down to New York City until Sunday. I'm meeting up with my friend from Connecticut. I'll see you Sunday." I rolled my eyes and deleted the message. Dad insisted on calling that woman from Connecticut his "friend," but I thought they were beyond friends. Dad had never even told me her name. (AN: In book 7, Calling, Bree says her father is seeing a woman in Connecticut.)

I heated up the oven to make some eggs and bacon, and I heard the shower turn off upstairs. By the time I was done making breakfast, Hunter emerged in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. "It smells good in here," Hunter said.

"Thanks. I forgot to tell you, you can borrow some of my dad's clothes. In case you don't want to wear those."

"No thanks, I'm fine. What time do you leave for school?"

I checked my watch. It was 7:30, the time that I usually got up. I didn't have to be at school until 8:30. "I leave at about 8:15, 8:20. I got up early today, so I decided to prepare some breakfast. I usually just have some toast or cereal."

Hunter folded his hands on the countertop. "I'll miss you today."

"I'll miss you too," I said. "But you can come over after school. Or, if you want, you can hang here today until I get home."

"That sounds cool, but Sky will worry. I'll see you after you get home."

"Okay. Now have some breakfast." I handed Hunter a plate and sat down at the table with him. He told me about life in England while we ate, and when he was done, he decided to head home. 

"I'll see you later," he promised. I kissed him good-bye and closed the door. It was now a quarter to 8. I better hurry up. I decided to skip washing my hair, and just put it up in a shower cap. It would be good enough. I put my hand in the pocket of my bathrobe and pulled out the rose quartz. I frowned. I didn't remember putting it in there. I wondered if I had to have the rose quartz with me at all times. _I might as well, _I thought. _I don't want anything to go wrong with Hunter and me. _I dropped the rose quartz into my backpack and finished with my morning routine.

AN: I guess the chapter wasn't _that _short. Hope it was good! Review!


	8. Breaking Up

Chapter 8: Breaking Up

I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me how much you guys hate Bree and how you want Morgan and Hunter to be together. Well, you guys are probably going to hate this chapter. But I want you to know that everything will become clear in the final chapters. Because this chapter might not be pretty (I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it yet), I'm going to try to cover up this posting with another one soon. Try to enjoy, please? LOL. Whatever, just hope it's okay.

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Hunter's POV~

(Later in the day from the previous chapter.)

            I called Morgan and asked her to come to my house after school. Morgan had had that excited tone in her voice when I asked her over, and it hurt me a little that I had to break up with her. I found it a little odd that my feelings for Morgan diminished quickly and that my feelings for Bree _set in _so quickly, as well. But I was now so in love with Bree, I just didn't care that it was a little suspicious. (AN: Aha, he suspects something! Yep, Hunter isn't dumb.) I still felt the tiniest bit of love for Morgan, but not really. She wasn't the number one priority to me anymore. She fell towards the bottom of that list.

            I sensed Morgan pull up to my house, and I opened the door, waiting for her to come in. "Hey," she said, smiling. She stood on tip – toe to kiss me, but I pulled back. I sensed hurt, worry, and suspicion coming from her, and I quickly ushered her in. "What's going in?" she asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

            "Yeah. It's really important."

            "Okay, go on."

            "Well, I um… I want to break up." Morgan gasped and stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

            "B- but we can't!" Morgan exclaimed. "We're soul mates. Does that mean anything to you?"

            "I know, Morgan, we may be-"

            "What the hell do you mean, "we may be?" We are!" Morgan shouted angrily.

            "Okay, okay, we are." I was starting to get annoyed. Morgan really could be annoying sometimes. I never realized it. I felt my love for her dying. This would be easier than I thought. "But I just don't love you anymore." This was the same excuse she had given me when she wanted to break up. She had obviously still loved me then. Wow, we had been through so much.

            Morgan's eyes filled with tears that had started to spill. I felt her senses on me, and I quickly blocked her from my mind. She cried harder. "You- you really don't love me anymore. I felt it." She looked up and met my eyes. "I can't believe this. Why not? Was it something I did? I can change," she told me desperately. It was quite pathetic to listen to.

            "No, Morgan. It's over. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

            Morgan began sobbing. "Is there someone else?" she choked out. My eyes widened. How did she know?

            I remembered Bree telling me that she thought is would be best to keep us a secret, so I shook my head. "No, Morgan. There's no one else."

            Morgan nodded and looked up at me again. "Are you leaving Widow's Vale?"

            "No, I'm staying. The Council made this my base. (AN: This is before Book 14, when Hunter quit the Council. So let's say this is somewhere between books 12 and 14.) Don't worry about seeing me around. You probably won't." I knew that I sure didn't want to see her again. I was over Morgan and totally drooling over Bree.

            "I don't want to let you go," Morgan whispered. She put her arms around me. I hesitated but put my arms around her. She relaxed into me and cried. After a few minutes, she straightened and tried to kiss me. I pulled back. "It really is over," she whispered again. 

            Morgan stepped back and sighed. She was handling this better than I thought she would. I definitely underestimated Morgan's strength. "Goodbye," Morgan said. She opened the door but turned back to look at me. "I hope you thought this through. Because I don't think I'll take you back if _you _want me back."

            "I thought this through. We're done."

            "Alright," Morgan said. She left without saying another word. I wished that I hadn't sounded so mean and rude.

~Bree's POV~

(Same day as the posting above.)

            I was sitting on the benches outside of school, waiting for Robbie to emerge from the building. I saw him and waved. "Hey, Bree!" He leaned down and kissed me. "What's up?"

            "Robbie, I'm going to make this short without a big discussion. I'm breaking up with you." I checked my watch and stared at him pointedly. Robbie lips moved, but no sound was coming out. "Ur, Robbie? Hello?"

            "No way. Bree. I know you're afraid of commitment. Don't be. Be with me. We're right for each other. You and I both know this."

            "No, Robbie. I don't think we're soul mates. Not like Hunter and Morgan." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Hopefully, by this time, they were already broken up. Wow, I drove the devastating wedge between soul mates. Quite a feat. "I'm sorry, Robbie. We're not right for each other. We shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place." I felt quite contrary to that. I still wanted to be Robbie's friend. And I still loved him. But I just loved Hunter more.

            "Okay, Bree. I'm not going to stand in you way. I obviously wanted this relationship more than you. But just one thing. Can we remain friends?"

            I smiled. "Sure. You're taking this so well."

            Robbie shrugged. "I guess it didn't really come as a surprise to me."

            "Why not?" I asked.

            "You've been kind of distant the past few weeks. I thought something was up. I wish it could have worked out between us."

            "I'm sorry, Robbie. I had high hopes, too. But I guess it's not meant to be." I really was sincere. I had hopes, but my feelings for Hunter were much, much stronger. "I'll see you later, Robbie. Bye," I said, getting up. As I walked away, my cell phone rang. It was Hunter.

            "Where are you?" he asked me.

            "At school. I'm heading home now. I broke up with Robbie."

            "I broke up with Morgan. I'm driving to your house right now. See you soon."

            "Bye," I said, all tingly at the prospect of seeing Hunter again. God, I was really evil. All of a sudden, the threefold law popped into my head. My love spell, Wiccans believed, would return actions to me threefold. That meant I might come into bad luck. God, I hoped not.


	9. Coincidences

Chapter 9: Coincidences

I just saw that the site will be closing for a little while on Saturday night, so I decided to update the story now. I'm going to try to make longer chapters now. Be sure to review!! 

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            I got out of my car Wednesday morning feeling tired and sad. I tried to be strong to show Hunter that I could get through this breakup, but it was all an act. I had been up all night crying. My parents and Mary K. knew about Hunter and me, and they gave me privacy last night. I was thankful for that.

            This morning, Mary K. helped me cover up the dark circles under my eyes and wanted to make me look like I, in her words, "Was ready to thrust back into the life of a single girl." I sat there like a zombie while she did all my make-up. The only thing that helped me wake up was the can of Diet Coke that Mary K. had forced me to drink.

            "Are you okay, Morgan?" Mary K. asked me. I gave her a look, and she slapped the side of her head. "No. Duh. You just broke up with your boyfriend. That was stupid of me." I smiled slightly and began walking onto the school grounds. "Morgan, wait!" Mary K. yelled after me. I stopped and turned to her. "Morgan, it may be hard, but let him go. He obviously doesn't deserve you. I mean, look what he passed up." Mary K. stepped back and took my hands, stretching my arms away from my body. Mary K. smiled suggestively, giving me the once-over. I couldn't help but laugh.

            "You always make me laugh," I said to her. "I feel a little better. But one thing, Mary K. He was- is- my soul mate. He always will be. Absolutely nothing can change that. It's going to take a long time to get over."

            "Okay," Mary K. said. "I understand. But please." She leaned toward me. "Try to think positive. There are tons of guys out there who would love to be with you."

            "Thanks, Mary K. I need that." She grinned and walked to meet her friends. 

            I tucked my hair behind my ear and saw Bree and Robbie sitting next to each other on some benches, looking stiff. Uh-oh. Raven, Matt, Jenna, Ethan, and Sharon were staring at them warily, as if a fight would break out at any moment. "Hey guys," I said, sitting next to Robbie. "Scoot over a bit, will you?" I asked him carefully. Robbie looked toward Bree and stared at the 20-inch distance between them. He moved over about an inch. I sighed, exasperated, and got up to sit between him and Bree.

            "What's going on?" I whispered in her ear.

            Bree met my eyes and whispered back, "I'll tell you later." Robbie stood up, mumbled a quick goodbye, and practically sped off toward the school doors.

            "Okay, Bree, he's gone. Spill," Raven replied.

            Bree cleared her throat. "We broke up," she said, shrugging. "It just didn't work out." 

The other coven members nodded sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry." I knew Bree very well, and I could tell that she didn't really care that they had broken up. After even the most minor breakup, Bree was usually bummed for a few days (or a few hours) before scoping out a new prospect. Her relationship with Robbie was the biggest one she had ever had, and she was handling it way to well. Like she didn't even care. She probably didn't. "Bree, can I talk to you for a second?" Bree got up and followed me. "You sound like you didn't even care that you and Robbie broke up. Don't you? Please tell me that you do care."

Bree shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's all? That's all you have to say?" Bree nodded. "Wait a minute," I said suspiciously. "Is there someone else?" This was the same question I had asked Hunter. Bree looked up at me, alarmed.

"Wh-why do you say that?" she asked, trying to smile. "There is no one else. I'm just… over Robbie. That's all." She looked alarmed, just like Hunter had looked when he responded.

"Want to hear something a little weird, Bree? I just broke up with Hunter yesterday. And he had the same tone you had when you told everyone you and Robbie were over. I know you can't sound that brave after a breakup, no matter how hard you try."

Bree looked sympathetic and said, "I'm so sorry, Morgan. Really. I know you guys are soul mates. God, if you two break up, what does that say about so many other relationships?"

"I don't know Bree. But do _you _think it's weird that my best friend broke up with my other best friend on the same day that my soul mate, who is also one of my best friends, broke up with me?"

"Bad coincidences?" Bree suggested

I shook my head. "There are no coincidences, Bree." She bit her fingernail and thought.

"I don't know, Morgan. It's weird."

I decided to be brave and stared at her hard. "Bree," I began in a harsh whisper. "Are you seeing Hunter?"

Bree gasped. "Oh my God, no," she said in a rush. "How could you think that?" I tried to search for the truth in Bree's mind, but I had been feeling so numb and hurt, my powers weren't working correctly. I rubbed the side of my head from the effort of trying to see into Bree's head. "Morgan. You're my best, best, best friend. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked her. "Look at Cal." Bree lowered her eyes.

"I learned my lesson," she said. "Don't become attracted to witches." She laughed, but I kept staring at her. "Morgan, come on! I would never steal your boyfriend. And since we're talking about Hunter, I know he would never cheat on you!"

I still had trouble believing Bree. But there was nothing I could do now. "I got to catch up with Robbie," I said. "Bye." Bree waved as I took off.

I tracked Robbie down at his locker and grabbed his shoulder. "Robbie, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What was Bree like when you guys broke up?"

Robbie smiled slightly. "She sounded like she was in a real hurry. Plus she sounded... um…I don't know… bored."

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "I thought so, too, when she told us you guys broke up."

"Well, I was kind of thinking about breaking up with her. She sounded so disconnected from the world the past few weeks. I didn't think she was into me anymore."

"Will you help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure," Robbie said. "As long as its legal. Then again, you've done some illegal stuff." 

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey!" We both laughed and then got serious again. "Bree broke up with you on the same day Hunter broke up with me. He had been acting strange, too."

"I'm sorry, Morgan. That really sucks. You must be crushed"

"Thanks. I am. I've been thinking, do you think maybe Hunter has been cheating on me with Bree?"

Robbie's eyes widened. "You think?" 

"You never know. Will you help me find out?"

"Of course."


	10. Investigation

Chapter 10: Investigation

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. And I also wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Now let's get on with the story…

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            Robbie and I were at a car rental place, sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. It was 3 o'clock, and we were waiting for someone to bring over the keys of the car we would be driving. Robbie and I were going to spy on Bree and see what she was up to. We honestly didn't want to shell out money for a rental car when we already had two perfectly fine cars, but no way could we risk Bree seeing us. She knew our cars when she saw them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Robbie asked warily. "This kind of reminds me of New York." (AN: I'm sure you guys all remember their trip to Hell's Kitchen in book 7.)

            "Aren't you curious?" I whispered back. "I mean, if it turns out she and Hunter are actually seeing each other, that means that she's been cheating on you. Don't you want to know the truth?" Robbie nodded and watched a worker come up to us. 

            "Are you Morgan Rowlands?" he asked me. I nodded, and he continued. "I have the keys for your car. Follow me." We followed the man to a parking lot, and he led us to the car- a dark blue Ford. (AN: I've never been to a car rental place, so I have no idea how this all works.) The man handed me the keys and a sheet of paper. I signed my name at the bottom of the page and handed it back to him.

            "We'll have the car back tomorrow," I told him.

            "Okay. Have a nice trip." He winked at Robbie and me, raised his eyebrows suggestively, and walked back to the building. 

            "Gross," Robbie muttered. 

            "What?" I asked, somewhat hurt. "Afraid to be seen with me?"

            Robbie rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I meant that that guy's mind is gross." He grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

            Robbie was driving, and I was in the passenger seat. He pulled up to the curb at school and cut the engine. Bree got tutored after school on Wednesdays, so we waited for her to emerge. She did about five minutes later, chattering happily with her tutor. Robbie and I watched them wave to each other and head to their separate cars. Robbie stuck the key back in the ignition and waited for Bree to start her car. She pulled away from the curb and we followed her, keeping back a few cars.

            But Bree didn't head home. I didn't know where she was going. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," Robbie whispered. "Where the hell is she going?" I shook my head and watched Bree take a right turn. She parked her car in the town's main park and sat on one of the swings. 

            "What is she _doing_?" Robbie asked aloud. "She told me she would never sit on one of those swings. She complained about how dirty they were." I stifled a giggle as Robbie parked on the other side of the park. Everything was quiet until I heard a car pass on our left. I looked over involuntarily and saw what was unmistakably Hunter's car. I sat up straighter and watched the car drive around a bend. Robbie noticed me gazing out the windshield with my mouth hanging open and looked as well. "Is that Hunter's car?" he asked.

            "Yeah," I whispered, barely able to speak. "Yeah."

            "So you were right," Robbie said.

            "Not necessarily. Hunter hasn't parked yet. Maybe he's just driving around," I said hopefully. A few seconds later, he parked. I slumped back in my seat. "Unbelievable. I really can't believe this." I saw Hunter get out of the car and quickly ducked. "Get down!" I whispered urgently. Robbie dropped down, and I edged close to him. I grasped his hand and put my finger over my lips. He stared at me, suddenly wary. "You see us not. We are shadows. Invisible. You can't see us." I opened my eyes and peeked over the top of the dashboard. Hunter shook his head and walked toward Bree.

~Hunter's POV~

            I got out of my car and cast my senses. I picked something up, but it quickly disappeared. I shook my head and headed to Bree. She was sitting on a swing, waiting for me. "Long time no see," I said, raising my voice so she would hear me. Bree laughed and got up off the swing. "No, no, sit."

            She sat down and gave me a curious look, patting her pocket. I wonder what's in there. I came up behind her and pushed the swing gently. Bree giggled and tilted her head back to see me. I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. We stayed like that until Bree grabbed my jacket. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

            "What, what is it?" I asked hurriedly. 

            Bree laughed again, suddenly self – conscious. "I almost fell off the swing." I burst out laughing and sank down to the cool ground. "Hey, it's not that funny," Bree said, sounding a little hurt. I stood up and kissed her cheeks, which were blushing furiously. I was still laughing. "Watch it," Bree admonished. I looked into her eyes, and her slight anger melted away. She grinned and stood up. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her do the same to me. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed. "I want to stay like this forever," she murmured. 

            "I wish we could, too. Someday we will. Hopefully someday we'll get married. Have a couple of kids. Settle down." A sudden thought flushed into my head- Moira. The daughter Morgan and I were supposed to have. What would happen to her? She wouldn't exist? Was I taking away her life by being with Bree? Had I killed her?

            "What's wrong?" Bree asked. "You just got really tense."

            "I-I have to go," I said, stumbling over the words.

            "Why?"

            "I forgot that I had to pick up Sky from her job. Her car is in the shop."

            "Oh, okay," Bree replied. "But promise to call me later?"

            "Yeah, sure," I yelled behind me. I was already hurrying away. I opened my car door and took one last look at Bree. She was patting her pocket again. What was in there?

~Morgan's POV~

I watched Hunter and Bree kiss on the swing. That clarified everything. That clarified the reason Hunter broke up with me, the reason Bree broke up with Robbie. I looked over at him and saw Robbie staring at Bree, a look of longing and intense anger on his face. "Robbie, calm down," I told him. "You deserve better than Bree."

            Robbie gave a slight smile, and I felt some of his anger disappear. "She was-is my first love, Morgan. Now I know what is was like for you with Cal. He almost killed you, and it's like Bree almost killed me by cheating on me. She ripped out my heart, stomped on it, and handed it back to me. And now you're going through all this with Hunter." His eyes were watery, and I gave him a hug.

            "I know, Robbie. Who knows, she could be your soul mate. And that's so incredibly painful, that your soul mate doesn't want to be with you. That he or she can hurt you by cheating on you or trying to kill you." I wasn't just talking about Hunter. I was also talking about Cal. I believed that he had been my soul mate. Now I knew better.

            I looked back out the windshield and saw Hunter put his arms around Bree. She said something, and Hunter's head snapped up. I saw his muscles tighten. What had she told him? Hunter stared into the space above Bree's head. I sat up straighter and watched him. Robbie watched, too. We saw him say something to Bree and hurry away. She watched him go, patting her left pants pocket. What was in there?


	11. Running Into Hunter

Chapter 11: Running Into Hunter

Sink your teeth into another chapter. Thanks to my boring English class for motivating me to put my ideas together. Don't the books you read in English sometimes suck? Why are they called classics and hailed by critics if teenage kids find themselves falling asleep while reading (I have done it before)? Yes, I really have almost no appreciation for classics. Yawn. Anyway, onto another chapter. Be sure to review, and thanks for all the ones I've gotten already! Warning- this chapter is short, but I'm planning on making the next one longer. R&R!

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            When I got home from stalking Bree on Wednesday, I was feeling wrung out and sad. I'm pretty sure I knew the truth. Bree and Hunter had been cheating on Robbie and myself. The thought of that filled me with white – hot rage. I thought Bree was my best friend. She promised me that she wasn't interested in Hunter. I should have known better. Instead I dismissed her kissing Hunter on the cheek. Now I knew that I was right to overreact. Damn.

            I flopped onto my bed, turned on my side, and cried into my pillow. I needed to talk to Bree at school tomorrow. We couldn't be friends anymore. I didn't trust her anymore, and I could just never see her with Hunter. What about Kithic? I would have to leave. I could never see Hunter again, that I knew. It would be difficult enough seeing Bree in English and Latin.

            "Hey, Morgan!" I heard Mary K. call from downstairs. "I just called Mom. She wants us to do the grocery shopping. Let's go."

            " Alright, Mary K. One minute," I called back. I washed my face, put on my shoes, and headed downstairs. 

            "Are you okay?" Mary K. asked me. "You were awfully quiet a few minutes ago."

            "Yeah," I assured her. "I was just thinking. But of course you interrupted me. You and Mom." She laughed, and I had to smile. "Come on, let's go."

            We climbed into the car and headed over to the nearest supermarket. Mary K. grabbed two baskets, handed one to me, and ripped the list in half. "We'll get this done faster is we split up," she told me. She grimaced. "Great, I get the heavy stuff." We laughed and headed down separate aisles. I went to look at the different boxes of rice when I felt a familiar presence to my left. I turned my head casually and saw Hunter walking down the aisle. Oh God, no. I can't face him. I looked away hurriedly, but he saw me.

            Deciding to be polite, he nodded and said, "Hello Morgan." 

I was about to say hello back when something took hold of my mind. "How's your relationship with Bree?"

Hunter looked startled and at a loss for words. I raised an eyebrow as he stuttered. "W-what are you talking about?" His eyes were wide with surprise and fear. We broke up. Was he really scared of me finding out? Apparently he was.

"Don't play games, Hunter. I saw you and Bree. I know you two are together. So don't lie to me."

Hunter's eyes instantly narrowed. We were back to the days when we hated each other. Before I left home this morning, I still had intense feelings for Hunter. I told him that I probably wouldn't take him back, but it was a lie. I wanted him, needed him desperately. When I returned home after spying, I realized that I didn't want him anymore, didn't need him. I felt stronger. "Were you spying on me?" he asked. "Was that your presence that I felt yesterday in the park? I should have known. You've sunk so low, Morgan. Now you're spying on Bree and me? Just leave us alone."

I was breathing hard, almost insane with anger. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to never see you or Bree again. You're a no good bastard who was a complete waste of my time. I can't believe I thought you were my soul mate. I'm glad I didn't give up my virginity to such an undeserving son of a bitch."

Hunter stepped back like he had been slapped. I could feel his surprise over the strength of my fury. I knew he was thinking about how he had under estimated me. Hunter nodded. "I see." I smiled inwardly. He was speechless. I decided that I had nothing else to say to him, and walked off. I didn't hear him whisper to the empty aisle, "But I still love you."


	12. A Talk with Bree

Chapter 12: A Talk with Bree

Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I was sick earlier in the week, but I feel much better now. There was one mistake in Chapter 11. Hunter asks Morgan if that was her presence he felt yesterday in the park. Chapter 11 takes place on the same day as Chapter 10. So both are on a Wednesday. Anyway, here's the next chapter.                                                                                                                                                  

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon**

~Morgan's POV~

            I walked into school on Thursday morning feeling strong and nervous. I felt strong because I told Hunter off yesterday in the supermarket, but I was nervous because I was about to break up with Bree. We couldn't be friends after she went and took Hunter. I never really thought about how she managed to get Hunter. I mean he loved _me._ Did he really love her more? Or was he under a spell?

            I spent the whole day agonizing over what I was going to say to Bree. I would get her after school and tell her that we couldn't be friends anymore. I thought back to the fights Bree and I had had. The cookie fight in first grade, the issue over her wanting to cheat on my math test in sixth, our fight over photography in tenth, and our horrible break up over Cal earlier in the year. (AN: Check out book 1 for details of the fights.) Bree and I had been through so much good and bad. I had to bail on her now, just like she did back in the fall.

            After school, Bree headed straight for her car. "Hey, Bree, wait up," I shouted. Bree turned and smiled when she saw me.

            "Hey, Morgan. What's up?"

            "We really need to talk, Bree." Her smile dissipated when she saw the look on my face. She led me over to a stone bench and sat down. I remained standing. She frowned at me and stood up again.

            "Okay, maybe we won't sit. What's up Morgan?" she repeated.

            "Bree, I…I know about you and Hunter."

            Bree cocked her head and looked at me confusedly. "Huh?"

            "Bree, you and Hunter don't have to hide it anymore. I know about you two. I know how you betrayed me, stole my boyfriend, and cheated on Robbie." I gave a half-smile. "I guess now I know how you felt about Cal and me. The feelings I feel now are what you must have felt." 

Bree was just staring at me with her mouth half open. "Um, uh…fine, okay, you're right. Hunter and I are together. He just loved me more than you. And I've always been intensely attracted to him. Maybe it's the accent." 

"Bree, you stole him from me. We can't be friends anymore. I don't trust you."

"Morgan, come on. I can't help it if Hunter likes me more."

"Bree, you could have told him that you and he couldn't be together."

"Morgan, don't you get it? I love him just as much as he loves me. We're soul mates, Morgan. You and Robbie were just two obstacles in our path to being together." Now Bree sounded arrogant and smug. 

"Bree, Hunter and _I _are soul mates. We both know it. And you think Robbie and I were obstacles that stood in your way? How inconsiderate are you? Oh, silly me, I thought that you really loved Robbie and that you and I were best friends. But I guess not." My angry tone had quickly given way to a sad one. I felt tears gather in my eyes. Ever since Hunter had entered the scene, our relationship had been fake? Was that it? Was this when Bree had stopped caring about me and started lusting after Hunter? I felt intense anger for Hunter all of a sudden. Damn, why did he have to come to Widow's Vale? Come to think of it, Hunter came here on behalf of Cal. Oh, why the hell did Cal have to come to town? Why was I blaming everyone and everything when my problems were clearly lying with Bree? "Oh, and one more thing, Bree. A human and a blood witch can't be soul mates. Only a blood witch and a blood witch can be muirn beatha dans."

Bree stood up straighter, not aware of that fact. She quickly looked smug again. "Well, Hunter and I are an exception. Even if we aren't soul mates, we love each other. We made love our first night together." I couldn't help but feel sadness at that statement. Hunter and I certainly hadn't done that. I was still a virgin.

Bree's face softened, and she grabbed my hand. "Morgan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that stuff. It shouldn't have come out that way. You and Robbie weren't obstacles. And despite what you might be thinking right now, I _do _care about you and Robbie. Hunter and I showed that by not cheating behind your backs. We broke up with you and Robbie as soon as we could. Neither of us liked the idea of cheating." Bree bit   her lip and sniffled. She was holding back tears that threatened to spill. She wrapped me in a hug and began to cry on my shoulder. "Please, Morgan," she continued. "I want to be friends. But I want Hunter, too. Think about being in my position. I know that I chose Cal over you back in October, but I know that you're a better person than I am. Please, forgive me over keeping my relationship with Hunter a secret, and let's stay friends." Bree's pleading tone made me cry, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her thin, shaking body.

I realized that I didn't want to break up with Bree. We needed to work on trust, but I knew that we could get through it. "Bree, I don't forgive you. Maybe I will in the future, but not now. I want to be friends, too. But we have to work on trust." 

Bree stepped back and gave me a watery smile. "Okay, we'll work on it. Why don't we get a start on it and head to my house? We can hang out, maybe shop later."

I smiled back. "Sure," I replied. "Let's go. Oh, another thing. Please, I don't think I can bear seeing you and Hunter together. You know, kissing, hugging, things like that." Bree opened her mouth, hesitated, and closed it. She nodded and looped her arm through mine.

"You know, our friendship really is special. We can get through anything," Bree said.

I laughed and walked with Bree to her car.

AN: That's all for now. Please read and review!


	13. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note and Preview

It might be a little while before I update this story again. I'm not sure when I'm going to update next, but it could take awhile, or it might not. It all depends on the book I'm reading for English, _The Great Santini_, by Pat Conroy. If any of you have ever read it, then you know how the book can take up a huge chunk of time. For those of you who haven't read it, then here's what _The Great Santini _is- 434 pages of small print, with 30 plus chapters. Hey, I'm up to Chapter 24! I am also totally and completely engrossed in the latest Gossip Girl novel, _I Like It Like That, _by Cecily Von Ziegesar. I highly recommend it. Anyway, I'll stop boring you now. So whenever I can get on and type up an update, I'll be quick to post it on the site. But for now, here's a little preview of what's to come in the next few chapters:

Hunter makes a discovery that will affect the love spell.

Sky also makes a discovery that affects Hunter's and Bree's relationship.

A new love interest for Robbie.

Bree's life begins to go downhill- majorly downhill.

Morgan questions her friendship with Bree.

These ideas are subject to change at any time, except for the first two. I still don't have everything figured out in my head, but I think this is what's going to happen. Until my next update…

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon


	14. Lessening

Chapter 14: Lessening

Hello and Happy Independence Day to American readers! Enjoy the fireworks! Wow, it's been a long time, huh? Well, I've had a new idea to put in this chapter, and some of you aren't going to like it. Please don't flame me! My friend and I thought it would be an interesting mix in the story. And thank you very much to my dear friend for giving me the idea. So school's over, thank God. I passed all my Regents (thank God again), and I'll finally be an upperclassman in the next school year! Enough about me. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was studying and never had the chance to write without worrying about interruptions. This story might not last that much longer- it depends on how long the chapters are. I'll have to see. I think I've said this before, but my next story will either be another Sweep fic or a Blood and Chocolate fic. Be on the lookout for it when _In the Stars _is over. Thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers, and keep those reviews coming! Here's the chapter…

                                                                                                                           JadeMoon

**Bree's POV**

            I sat on the floor of the bathroom stall, wiping my mouth with toilet paper. I gave a small cough and turned my head slightly to look at the contents of the toilet. I shuddered and reached for the handle, flushing the vomit down. I got shakily to my feet and took a deep breath. I unlatched the door and stepped out to find Morgan staring at me in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "I'm fine. I think I might have eaten something bad this morning." I washed my hands in the sink and popped a breath mint. _I couldn't be- no, I'm not_, I assured myself. I couldn't be pregnant. I glanced up at the mirror and saw Morgan staring at me hard. Her expression was set, and her eyes were cold. "What is it?" I asked her.

            Morgan quickly softened her expression and looked down. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something. Come on, time for lunch. Get yourself a Coke or something. It'll settle your stomach." I followed Morgan out the door, lost in my thoughts. No, I couldn't be pregnant. I'm only 17. But if I am, what will I do? Get an abortion? Keep it? Give it up for adoption? Worst of all, if I really was pregnant, then I would have to tell Hunter…

**Morgan's POV**

            I slammed my car door and started Das Boot. Mary K. was gazing at me. "What?" I asked a little too harshly. But Mary K. didn't flinch.

            "What's going on?" she asked me.

            I sighed and started off toward home. "It's Bree. She was throwing up earlier, and I can't help but wonder whether or not she's pregnant. She _has _slept with Hunter. She told me so."

            "That was a rumor going around school," Mary K. said. "I didn't think it was true."

            "Well it is," I said regretfully.

            "You're going to have to confront her," Mary K. whispered.

            "What?"

            Mary K. nodded. "Don't, like, yell or anything, just say that you know about her and Hunter and want to take her to the doctor. Your friendship will have a new layer of trust. That's a big thing to do together- go and find out if she's pregnant or not."

            I smirked. "Okay. I'll talk to her about it later."

**Bree's POV**

            "Hey, Hunter, come on in," I said a little nervously. Hunter bent to give me a kiss on the cheek. I patted my pocket to make sure the rose quartz was still there. I led Hunter to my bedroom, where we collapsed onto my bed and started making out. The phone rang, and I groped for it.

            "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

            "Hey, Bree, it's me," said Morgan's voice. "I want to talk about your throwing up earlier. Do you think you're pregnant?"

            I sat up straight, Hunter gazing at me curiously. "Morgan, what are you talking about?" When I had mentioned Morgan's name, Hunter's eyes got brighter, and he got a longing expression on his face.

            Before I could recover from his look, Morgan replied, "You told me that you guys had sex. Did you use protection?"

            "Morgan," I said, rubbing my forehead. "I can't talk now. I'm busy."

            "Bree, we're going to the doctor tomorrow. I made an appointment."

            I felt my expression soften, and a small smile came to my face. "You'll go with me?"

            "Of course," Morgan said. "What are best friends for?"

            "Thanks, Morgan. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

            "Bye."

            I turned back to Hunter and saw that he still had that longing look on his face. "Hunter, are you still in love with Morgan or something?" I tried to be calm, but my voice was shaky and high pitched. Was the spell wearing off?

            Hunter smiled. "No, love. I don't. It's just that I haven't seen her in awhile. I would like to see her again." I decided to ignore what Hunter said, and I grabbed his head and pushed it towards me. I kissed him hard on the lips and lay back down on top of my pillows. Hunter's hands roamed all over my body, eventually stopping on top of my left hip pocket. My eyes flew open as his hand came to rest on the stone. Hunter pulled away from me and looked at me suspiciously. "I-I got to go." Hunter flew off of my bed and down the stairs. I heard the door slam behind him. Hot tears leaked out of my eyes. The spell was wearing off.

**Hunter's POV**

            My hand shook as I navigated the streets of Widow's Vale. What had just happened? I was kissing Bree, and all of a sudden, my feelings for her lessened, and my feelings for Morgan intensified. Who did I want to be with now? Bree or Morgan?

            I parked my car and stumbled up the front walk. Sky was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. She looked up as I sat down across from her. "You don't look too good," she said to me.

            "Girl problems," I mumbled. I told her what happened to me today, and, to my surprise, her eyes were wide.

            "Goddess," she whispered.

            "What? What's going on?" I asked.

            "I think I know," Sky said.

AN: Ooh, what does Sky know? LOL, you know the drill- review, review, review.


	15. Explanation

Chapter 15: Explanation

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Hope everyone's summer is going well. I can't believe almost half of mine is goneL. Well, I've still got over a month left. Enough about school. I'm glad that nobody flamed me for that last chapter. I love getting reviews where readers tell me that Hunter and Morgan HAVE to get back together. Glad to know I'm still keeping you in suspense. Hopefully I'll get to 100 reviews. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter…

JadeMoon

**Last Chapter: Hunter's POV**

            I told Sky what happened to me today, and, to my surprise, her eyes were wide.

            "Goddess," she whispered.

            "What? What's going on?" I asked.

            "I think I know," Sky said.

**Hunter's POV**

            "What do you mean? What do you know?" I asked.

            "Come on, Hunter, you're not stupid. Bree's obviously put a spell on you."

            "No way, she's not powerful enough," I argued.

            "Maybe not, but the spell worked. The symptoms are all there. You're sudden, strong feelings for Bree when you were never attracted to her in the first place, the lessening of your love for Morgan, who is you soul mate, the fact that Bree always has something in her pocket when she's around you and why she always touches it… It's all there, Hunter. When your hand moved to her hip pocket, you came in very close contact with the stone. The spell wore off a bit. What you have to do is go talk to Bree and have her give you the stone. The spell will wear off, but the stone will need to be purified to get rid of any lingering effects."

            "How do you know so much about love spells?" I asked Sky, amazed.

            She smiled slightly. "Remember Kailey, from back in England?"

            "Yes," I said, thinking of one of Sky's rather stupid friends.

            "Kailey used love spells a lot. It was kind of a hobby for her," Sky said, smiling slightly. "I finally got her to stop."

            "I'll go to talk to Bree tomorrow. What do I do after I'm done with Bree?"

            "Isn't that obvious?" Sky asked. "Get back together with Morgan."

            "Impossible," I said, shaking my head. "We got into a big fight. She said she would never take me back."

            Sky laughed. Hard. "You're _soul mates_," she emphasized, wiping tears from her eyes. "Nothing can keep you guys apart. Do tath meanma or something. She'll see the truth. Oh, and it doesn't hurt to say how sorry you are, and how big an asshole you were…"

            I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Sky." I got up from the table and went upstairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed, feeling weary. I felt anxious to talk to Bree, to tell her I knew about the spell. But I didn't know exactly what to say, yet. Strangely, I wasn't mad at Bree. I felt bad for her. I still felt some love for Bree, but by tomorrow, it would be gone. My feelings for Morgan were coming back in full force. I couldn't wait to see her again.

**Morgan's POV**

            I waited in a chair in the waiting room of Bree's gynecologist's office. I was flipping through a teen magazine without really seeing it. My thoughts were too jumbled to concentrate properly. I though of Hunter and of how much I missed him. I really wanted him, but I couldn't be with Hunter. He loved Bree, apparently more than he had ever loved me. Tears flooded my vision, and I quickly wiped them away.

            I saw the door to the examination room open, and Bree stepped out. I stood up shakily, almost falling. "Well?" asked.

            Bree shook her head. "I'm not pregnant." She showed me the piece of paper, which gave the results. I couldn't help smiling, and I threw my arms around Bree. She hugged me back. "God, I was so worried," she whispered. Bree pulled away from me and smiled slightly. "Thanks for coming, Morgan. I really appreciate your support."

            "I'll be out in the car," I told Bree. She nodded and walked up to the receptionist's desk to pay. I felt my heart soar. Bree wasn't pregnant! While I was still having trouble grasping the fact that Bree and Hunter had had sex, I was so glad that they didn't have a child to worry about.

Bree's POV 

As Morgan drove me back to my car at school, I let my thoughts roam. So I wasn't pregnant. I was half relieved and half disappointed. I wouldn't be closer to Hunter through a child. I really wanted to get closer to Hunter, but I didn't know how. We had already had sex, and that's a big way to get close.

            Morgan dropped me off at school and promised to call me later. I was unlocking my car when I heard two people giggling. I looked up and saw a couple leaning against the main school building, making out. I smiled and removed the keys from the lock. I was about to get in when I heard a girl squeal, " God, this is great Robbie. I've wanted you for a long time. You're so hot."

            Robbie? That was _Robbie, _my ex-boyfriend? I recognized the voice of the girl, but wasn't too sure who it was. I shut my car door and walked toward the building. As I got closer, I saw that the girl was dressed entirely in black- Raven.

            I walked straight up to them and said, loudly, "What the hell is going on?" Robbie and Raven stopped kissing and pulled apart. Robbie looked mortified.

            "Um, hi, Bree," he said. "What's going on?"

            "What's going on with _you_?" I fired back. "You certainly moved on quickly. I thought you didn't want to break up with me."

            "I didn't," Robbie said desperately. "But, well, I realized that I was never going to get you back, so I decided to get together with Raven. I really like her."

            I felt tears come to my eyes. "So you no longer love me?"

            Robbie sighed. "Bree, I'll always love you as a friend. I never said I didn't want to be friends anymore. Please don't cry."

            I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to Raven, who was watching Robbie and me warily. "Well, enjoy him," I said cattily. "I don't think it's going to last. You two are totally and completely different."

            Raven raised her chin. "We'll see."

            "Goodbye Robbie. Raven." I walked back to my car. I turned one last time to look at them. They were kissing again, but I saw that Robbie's eyes were open, and he was looking at me. I sniffed and just kept walking. I don't know why seeing Robbie with Raven hurt me so much. Did I still love Robbie or something? No. I was lucky enough to have Hunter. He would always be mine.

AN: It seems Bree forgot that Hunter felt the rose quartz. So, is the end coming for Bree and Hunter? Stay tuned, and please review!!


	16. Another Break Up

Chapter 16: Another Break Up

It's been too long since my last update. Sorry about that, but I've had a lot on my mind, what with school starting and everything. I've been too nervous to even think about my stories. There's a lot going on by me, in the northeastern United States. Maybe you've heard about huge Hurricane Ivan down by Jamaica. To any readers from there, I'm very sorry about all the damage. At least the eye didn't hit. Not much consolation there. I hope it doesn't reach me, because last week, the remnants of Hurricane Frances hit, and it flooded out the train stations. Luckily I didn't start school that day, but I can't go to school soaked and like an hour late this week. I don't know if this story will be up today or tomorrow, but I'm writing this on Sept. 11, and I'd like to say sorry for anyone who lost someone three years ago. It doesn't feel like three years ago, it feels like a week ago. I don't really feel three years older. Okay, some more sad news. The end is coming. There will be between one and three chapters left, not counting this one, and I don't know if there will be a sequel. I kind of have an idea, so I'll see. Stay tuned. Thank you to all my reviewers- yeah, 89!!

JadeMoon

**Hunter's POV**

I rang the doorbell and waited for Bree to open the door. It was time to break up with her. Bree came to the door, looking out of breath yet stunning. You couldn't deny that she was good looking. Bree's smile faded when she saw the troubled look on my face. "What's going on?" she asked me.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Bree nodded and stepped aside. She led me to the living room and sat down on the plush leather sofa.

"What's going on, Hunter?"

"Bree, I know about the spell that you put on me. My feelings have mostly gone. You need to give me the stone so I can remove the spell and purify it."

Bree took a deep breath and I saw her cheeks turn pink. "I'm very sorry, Hunter. It's just… I like you so much, but I knew I could never have you. I can't believe I did this to Morgan, my best friend. I'm such a slut."

"No, you're not Bree. I understand how you feel. Many witches have considered using love spells, including me. It's a common part of a witch's teenage years. Sky's friend put a love spell on a guy. The guy found out about it, but he had grown to love her, so he forgave her and they just went on. But we can't do that. I love Morgan."

Bree nodded, and I saw tears in her eyes. "I knew we never had a chance. I thought a spell was the only way we could be together."

"Did you think I would never know?" I asked

"I thought you'd never know," she reiterated. "Are you getting back together with Morgan? If she won't take you back, I can talk to her."

"Thanks Bree. I'm going to leave now. I'll see you around." I turned and walked out, feeling as if I'd forgotten something.

**Bree's Diary Entry That Night**

_Hunter broke up with me. I didn't expect this at all. I'm worried that he will tell Morgan everything. I'm so pathetic. I can have any guy except the one I really want. I'm hoping that I won't owe Morgan an explanation, that she will take Hunter back. Hunter wanted to remove the spell and purify the stone, but he forgot. I never forgot, but I'm not going to give it to him. I want him to still have some feelings for me, even if they are artificial. Who knows, the stone might come in handy sometime…_

Bree 

**Morgan's POV**

I sensed Hunter coming up my walk and was very surprised. I hadn't spoken to him since the supermarket incident. I thought about not answering the door, but Hunter knew I was here. I opened the door and saw him sanding there. My heart fluttered. I couldn't help it.

"What do you-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence when he kissed me hard. I thought about responding but instead pushed him off me. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, outraged. "You're with Bree!"

"Morgan, can I come in? I owe you an explanation."

The answer came to me quickly. "No."

I was about to shut the door in his face when he said, "Morgan, please, I love you!" I froze with my hand on the door. Hunter took advantage of this and slipped in. "Morgan, I need you to listen." He took my hands in his. "I want to get back together."

"No, Hunter, we're through. Besides, you're with Bree."

"Not anymore. We broke up. Please listen to why." I nodded reluctantly.

Hunter headed to the living room, and I followed. As soon as I had sat down, Hunter launched into a story about how Bree had put a love spell on him. It seemed so far-fetched to me. I didn't believe him. When he finished, Hunter looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. "I don't believe it, Hunter. I don't believe that Bree put a spell on you. That's so stupid. I said I was never going to take you back, and I'm keeping my word. Just go."

Before I could do or say anything else, Hunter walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. We were doing a that meanma (AN: I hate how my computer translates it to 'that meanma.') And suddenly the truth was right there in front of me. Bree _had _put a love spell on Hunter. I couldn't believe it. Bree, my best friend, was in love with my boyfriend and had put a spell on him so they could be together. I felt betrayed. Hunter pulled away and shakily sat back in his chair. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. I nodded numbly, still trying to process the information. "What do you say, Morgan? Will you take me back?"

AN: This is probably the last cliffhanger of the story. Or have there even been any cliffhangers in this story? Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out if Morgan and Bree should break up. What do you think?


	17. The End, For Now

Chapter 17: The End…For Now

Wow, it has been SO long since an update. I haven't been swamped with schoolwork, but just enough to keep me busy. Plus, this story hasn't entered my head for weeks. My other problem with updating has been my crappy Internet service that doesn't work half the time. But luckily I've installed a free trial of America Online, and I want to keep it, since it's nice and speedy. Okay, good news!! I'm writing a sequel for this story!! I don't have a title, but I've got the basic premise. It still needs some work, but it's going to get done. Morgan and Bree will be the main characters, and I hope to have the first chapter up soon. Happy Halloween, everyone! In the spirit of Halloween, I'll be watching scary movies all weekend, having some candy, and looking to see what Wicca stuff there is to do for Samhain. Plus, I'm re-reading the _Sweep _series. It just seems like _Sweep _is a Halloween-y book with all the witchcraft. I also really want to see two new movies- The Grudge and Saw. Don't think I'll get there before Halloween, though. Enough talking. Thanks for all the reviews!! 101!! Okay, enjoy the last chapter!

JadeMoon

**Morgan's POV**

** '**I sat in the eerie silence of my living room, turning the idea of Bree's love spell over and over again in my mind. How could she do that to Hunter? He and I were soul mates. We could only be separated through death. We would always find our way back to one another.

Hunter was waiting in a chair, staring at me intently. I pried myself off the couch and stood before him. Hunter rose warily, preparing himself for anything I might do. I stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "Hunter, I know we're soul mates, but my love for you has been dying slowly. I want to be alone for awhile." Hunter stepped back as if he had been slapped. "Please go, Hunter. Now."'

I gasped and sat up in bed. _Oh, it was just a dream_, I thought. I swung my feet onto the rug and put my elbow on my knee, my head in my hand. I sent Hunter away yesterday, telling him I would consider taking him back. I don't know why I did that. I already knew my answer. I glanced at the clock and stood up. First, I needed some breakfast. Then I would go see Hunter.

**Hunter's POV**

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hand. Sky came over and stared at me. "You look very bored," she said. I looked up at her and tried to smile.

"I spoke to Morgan yesterday, and we did that meanma. She saw the truth. But she said she would consider taking me back. I'm worried she'll say no."

Sky sat down next to me and said, "She's going to take you back, Hunter. Don't worry about it."

This time I smiled wryly. "You phrased that like you're convincing me I'll get into Yale or something. But you really think she'll take me back?" Sky stared at me with a pathetic look on her face.

"Um, duh, Hunter. Don't even question her heart. You want some pancakes or something?"

I nodded. "Yes, then I'll go see Morgan."

**Morgan's POV**

I paced around my living room, trying to work up the courage to go see Hunter. Why was I suddenly so afraid of him? I took a deep breath and grabbed my keys. I opened the front door and saw Hunter with his finger about an inch from the doorbell. I pulled him inside and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded right away, pulling me closer toward him. I shoved him backwards to the couch, and we collapsed onto it, me on top. "Why did I even deliberate?" I gasped between kisses. "I never stopped loving you."

"I was too stupid to realize that you still did," Hunter gasped back. I don't know how long we lay kissing. I never wanted to stop. It was just like when we broke up after New York. We needed to fuse together again. Eventually we slowed and stopped. I heard clapping from the front door and turned my head wildly. Mary K was standing there with a smirk on her face and a Betsey Johnson shopping bag on her wrist.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, embarrassed.

"About two minutes," Mary K replied cheerfully. "I guess this means you guys are back together?" I nodded happily. Mary K sighed and headed for the staircase. "_Knew _they were gonna get back together," she muttered.

I turned back to Hunter and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Now what?" I asked.

Hunter sat up and said, "Bree. Are you going to stay friends?" I sighed heavily. This was the question I was hoping Hunter wouldn't ask.

"I want to stay friends with her. It's kind of like payback for Cal, right? I know how she's feeling, though. She knew it was hopeless to be with you, and I think it's sad that she reverted to a love spell. I feel sorry for her."

Hunter nodded and kissed me on the forehead while walking to the door. "I'm glad that you're willing to forgive Bree. It shows how big a person you are. I got to get going, now. Call you later." With one last kiss, he walked away.

**Bree's POV**

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed, holding my towel up. The telephone was ringing shrilly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bree, it's Morgan."

"Oh hi," I answered tentatively. "What's going on?"

"Bree, I forgive you for the spell. What you felt with Hunter is like what I felt with Cal in the beginning. I totally know what you were going through. I want to stay friends."

"Oh, thank you so much for forgiving me, Morgan! Want to get together tomorrow for some coffee and shopping?"

"Absolutely, Bree. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

**Morgan's POV**

After talking to Bree, I lounged around on my bed, reading a book about spells. I wasn't really concentrating because my mind kept wandering back to Hunter. Then I came across an interesting passage:

After certain spells, such as love spells, are removed, all materials used in the spell must be purified to get rid of lingering effects. Any effects can cause personality changes, especially in a non-witch. Many of these changes are dangerous and can lead to harmful consequences. NEVER FORGET TO PURIFY MATERIALS AND COMPLETELY REMOVE SPELLS.

I never knew at the time that this passage would become important.

THE END 

AN: Well, the end has come to this story. I must say I really enjoyed writing it, and it's the first story I've ever completed on !! Stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
